What's Love
by Alex Angelline
Summary: Stories about How each will express their love for each other, but will they respond back? Yaoi! YxY;BxR WARNING:Char. Death; This isn't a story type of thing. Each one is a different Story or POV.
1. At last

Hi! This is sort of like Yami's Pov of how he feels for his Aibou. [Yugi] The poem "At Last" is by Etta James. Please no Flames! The Underlined words are the Poem and the ones without is Yami's Pov.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO or the Poem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"At Last. . .

            My love has come along.

I watched as my Aibou, my Hikari turn his back to me. He hated me for risking people's lives when I was dueling. He hated me for hurting him and his friends. I wanted to stop him. I didn't want him to leave me. I was Yami. Being left alone in the dark was how I always lived. So why can't I just face it?

My lonely days are over,

                        And life is like a song

I ran after my Aibou and stopped him. "What do you want now Yami?" He asked me. What did I want? I wanted him to stay with me. I wouldn't be able to survive without him. I . . . I loved him. "Aibou . . ." was all I could say to him. I couldn't speak. He would probably hate me if I told me that I loved him. Not in a way that I just want to be friends with him, but more. I didn't know if my Aibou would feel the same way or not. He just stared at me, waiting for my answer.

At last. . .

            The stars above are blue.

I couldn't speak. I just didn't want him to be hurt. His father had left him when he was young and only his mother sent him to live with his grandfather. I saved him from Pegasus, putting my Aibou's life on the line. I shouldn't have let him played in that Shadow game. He could have died and that would have been my fault. Everything I did wrong, my Aibou blamed it on me and didn't like it.

My heart was wrapped up in clovers

                             The night I looked at you.

"Yami, I have to go meet up with my friends. Do you want to come with me?" He asked me. I looked into his eyes. "That's okay Aibou. I'll stay home and wait for you." I said to him. I looked into his eyes. Those eyes always got to me. Whenever I saw his eyes, I feel somewhat comforted. He looked like an angel. A Hikari angel that came down to save me and he certainly has saved me. 

  
I found a dream,

I guess that I do cause him a lot of pain. By making him suffer by risking his life. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that my only choice was to stay at home and wait for his return. I watched the hours past by. It was now 8 pm. The sun had gone done about 2 hours ago and my Aibou still hadn't come back yet. "Where did he go?" I mumbled to myself quietly. I wanted to go look for him, but I knew that he didn't like it when I worried about him too much. 

That I could speak to

                        A dream that i can call my own

"I'm home!" I heard my Aibou's voice and smiled. I greeted him at the door. He must have forgotten that his grandfather was at Egypt again. "He left this morning remember? He won't be coming back till next Saturday." I said him as I sat back down on the couch. "Oh yea. haha! I forgot about that." Yugi said as he was laughing. I looked at him and smiled. It made me happy looking at him, but at the same time it hurt. I was Yami. Never allowed to experience any happiness or love, but living in hell with darkness and depression. I didn't care. I still cared and loved my Aibou with all my heart. I would even give up my life for him. I wanted his affection, his attention, his kiss, but most of all, I wanted to be his lover.

I found a thrill, to press my cheek to

                                                A thrill that I have never known

My Aibou collapsed on the couch tired from the day. He looked at me and smiled. His sweet, innocent, childish smiled. I loved it. I smiled back at him and he then turned on the TV. He sat there drinking his water, watching whatever was on. He always fell asleep on the couch while watching TV and I would end up taking him to his room, tucking him in bed. It was like that everyday Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I cherished these days. I was able to watch my Aibou and spend my time with him. He always fell asleep around the same time and I noticed that he was getting tired.

  
Oh, then you smile, you smile

                                      Then the spell was cast

My Aibou was soon sleeping on the couch. I smiled. I then picked up my Aibou and seated him on my lap. His head was leaning against my shoulder. I looked at his sleeping face. He looked even more innocent. His cuteness was always killing me. I loved it. This was my chance to give him a kiss, but I had a feeling that he would be mad at me and would treat me differently from before. I didn't want this. I wanted him to love me. I decided to take the chance. I leaned in and felt our lips brushing against each other. I parted away and looked at him. He was starting to wake up.

Now here we are in heaven,

For you are mine

He's going to hate me and get mad. I knew it. He was still awake when I kissed him. Yugi just stared at me. He didn't have a sign of disbelief or disappointment. Instead he did something that surprised me. He had leaned in and kissed me back. He parted away and looked at me. "Yami. Um, I know that you would think that I was strange, but I love you." I looked at him shocked. What did he just say? I couldn't believe my ears. He had felt the same way for me as I did for him. "No Aibou. I don't think that your strange. I love you too." I said to him. Once again, the distance fades between us as we fall into another kiss, this one much deeper with more emotion. I then gently brush his tongue on to his lips almost asking to come in like some one knocking lightly on a door. Surprisingly, My Aibou parts his lips and I was able to slip my tongue in. My kiss deepens once again and the world around me starts spinning. This was what I had wanted. I had become his lover.

  
                        . . .At Last"

~ Etta James, "At Last"


	2. Snow Angel

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YGO OR THE SONG "MY DECEMBER" BY LINKIN PARK

This story something that I took my time on for my reviewers. I stayed up late each night, due to finals, to write and study at the same time. T.T Please no flames. The test in regular font is the POV and the story. The one _underlined and italic_ is the lyrics to the song, "My December" by Linkin Park. This is dedicated to Bakura, Ryou and to my reviewers. I just didn't want to let you guys down. I hope that you enjoyed "At last" and this Story. It's for Bakura and Ryou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This is my December   
This is my time of the year   
This is my December   
This is all so clear _

*Ryou's POV*

Here I was in the hospital, lying in bed, waiting for death to come get me.  All of my friends visited me everyday, but I felt that this was my last day alive. I looked at my hand and cuts were all over my hand. Some were scares and some were new. I had cut myself from the pain that I felt of being hurt by the one I loved. It always hurt when I cut myself, but not as much as love. He knew that I did this, but he didn't care. When he found out, all he did was glare at me and gave me a look that said, "Go to hell." 

_This is my December   
This is my snow covered home   
This is my December   
This is me alone   
And I _

My parents died and none of my relatives wanted me. The only person left in my life was him. He was my Yami, my Bakura, but he hated me and I hated him. Can I really say that though? No, I couldn't. I simply adored him. Whenever I thought about him or even the slightest look from him made me crazy and wanted him even more. I wanted to see him before death came for my life, but my mind told me that he wouldn't come at all. I didn't care what my mind said. Hope told me that he would come. Hope was keeping me alive. I looked at the clock. It had been two hours since Yugi and the gang left. I wanted my Yami, my Bakura to come. My mind hated him, but my Soul and my Heart loved him. I remembered the day when I told him how I felt. All he did say was that I was stupid and foolish. He then pushed me away from him. That crushed my hope. I was his Hikari, but that didn't matter to him. He hated me. No, I couldn't say that. He despised me. 

  
_Just wish that I didn't feel   
Like there was something I missed   
And I _

After that day I asked Yugi if someone can hate one forever. Yugi laughed at the thought of that and said that it was impossible to hate one forever. He knew what was going on and told me that deep down inside of Bakura's heart, there is something that I have never seen in him before. I wanted to see what was deep down in him, but I knew that was never going to be able to see what was deep down inside of him. He wasn't even coming, but I still wanted to see it. Maybe it was tears that I've never seen before or maybe . . . maybe it was his love. I wanted it to be love. Love was what I wanted from him. I looked at the window and saw Bakura's reflection. I quickly looked over at the door, but saw that no one was there. My eyes lowered. It was all an imagination. It was all in my mind. I guess what Bakura said was true. I was stupid and foolish. I kept chasing after my dreams, but realized that even the first step was the hardest to take. I guess life wasn't meant for me. He was my reason to be here. He was my reason to be alive. He was my life, but sadly he was also my Death.  

  
_Take back all the things I said   
To make you feel Like that   
And I _

_Just wish that I didn't feel   
Like there was something I missed   
And _I 

*Bakura's POV*

That was close. He had seen my reflection and almost seen me. I looked at Ryou once more and noticed that he had closed his eyes. I didn't want him to know that I was here. My Hikari was sick and I wanted to help him, but it seemed like that I was the one who got him sick. I was the one to make him pained, bleed, and cry. I was his cause. I listened carefully to his breathing. _"Good."_ I thought. He had fallen asleep. This was my chance to see and talk to him, but could I really do so? No, I couln't. I've hurt him enough already, but something was urging me to go. I decided to take the chance. I slowly crept into his room, not wanting to wake up him. I closed the door quietly. I looked at his sleeping face. 

  
_Take back all the things I said To you   
And I Give it all away _

_Just To have somewhere To go To   
Give it all away   
To have someone To come home To _

The moonlight reflected the paleness of his skin and his silver hair. He looked liked an angel. An angel born during the winter; born from snow. A snow angel with its snow no longer pure as white, but dark red with blood. An angel hurt and wounded. Why was this angel hurt? I already knew why. It was because of a certain Yami who had hurt and wounded this snow angel. This Yami had clipped its wings, so it could no longer fly and make sure that the snow fell during the winter. This Yami was me. I did this to him. I gave him pain and clipped his wings. I couldn't bear to see this, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was a true, complete, pure, innocent, and genuine snow angel. Why did I hurt him? I guess I hurted him because I couldn't bare him to leave me. Back then when I was a child, everyone left me because of how I looked and who I was. "Hel-help me . . ." I looked at Ryou and studied his facial expression. He was having another nightmare. "Bakura. . ." He had said my name. He had wanted me Help. Even though I was his cause, he still wanted my help. I clamped my hand over my mouth and shut my eyes. I wanted to speak to him. I wanted to him to fly again. I wanted to see my angel. I couldn't though. After what I did to him? I could never forgive myself. 

_This is my December   
These are my snow covered dreams   
This is me pretending   
This is all I need   
And I   
Just wish that I didn't feel   
Like there was something I missed   
And I _

_Take back all the things I said   
To make you feel Like that   
And I _

I slowly opened my eyes and forced myself to look at this beautiful snow angel. It caused me anguish just looking at him, but I couldn't part my eyes away from this snow angel. He was still sleep, but his face seemed to somewhat shine brighter than a few minutes ago. After a few moments, I finally realized that it was Tears. This snow angel was crying in his sleep. My heart ached and pained just see his tears. I reached out and softly wiped his tears away. Should I tell him how I feel, but wouldn't that just hurt him even more? I looked at this angel once more. I remembered his smiling face, but I couldn't remember the last time he had actually smiled out of true happiness. When I found out that he was cutting himself, I was angered at him. Not in a way I wanted him to die, but in a way wanting to ask him why he did this to himself. I had already known why. It was because of me. "Bakura? Is that you?" My eyes grew as I recognized his voice. He had woken up and he was Smiling at me.

_Just wish that I didn't feel   
Like there was something I missed   
And I   
Take back all the things I said To you _

*Ryou's POV*

My Love, my Life, my Death had came. Bakura was actually here, but my smiled quickly faded when I saw the seriousness in his face. He had never allowed me to look into his eyes, but I decided to take a chance at it. I took a glace at his eyes and quickly realized that it showed pain and fear. His eyes were just like mine. "What are you looking at?" I quickly looked away, not wanting to anger him. "I'm sorry . . ." I said softly. I didn't know what else to say to him. I hated awkward silences especially when it's between me and Bakura. I looked back down and my hands clutched onto the blanket. I felt tears streaming down my face. I waited for Bakura to yell at me like he always did whenever I cried and basically because I was who I was. "Stop crying. Your a man, not some woman." I quickly wiped my tears way. "I'm not crying!" I said back him to, but he knew that I was lying to him. Another awkward silence occurred. "I'm sorry. . . " I said again. "What are you sorry for?" He asked me. I had a million reasons for being sorry, but decided not to start with him. I closed my eyes and turned my back to him.

_And I Give it all away   
Just To have somewhere To go To   
Give it all away   
To have someone To come home To _

Bakura still stood there looking at Ryou. Bakura wasn't sure if Ryou had fallen asleep yet. Bakura reached out his hand and stroked Ryou's hair with his fingers. "Ryou, I'm sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to cause you so much pain, but I did. I yelled at you so much that you almost killed yourself by getting drunk. You have other people to depend on. Other people to run to for help. You could have gotten a chance to go to America, but you didn't take it just because I yelled at you. Are you stupid? Whatever I do to push you away, even if it hurt you, you just keep coming back to me." Bakura felt tears streaming down his face, but didn't bother to hold it back. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that. . .I love you too." Bakura then fell asleep. Ryou cried softly as he felt Bakura's tears fall onto his cheeks. Ryou looked at Bakura and smiled once more. "I guess what Yugi said was true. Thank you Bakura. I guess. . .I can finally leave knowing that you love me. I love you too Bakura." Ryou then slowly closed his eyes, feeling his last breath coming closer then ever.

_This is my December   
This is my time of the year   
This is my December   
This is all so clear_

*Bakura's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes to realize that I had fallen asleep. "Ryou. . .Wake up." I said quietly to him, shaking him by the shoulder. I looked at him. He wasn't waking up. "Ryou. Wake up!" I said to him louder. _"This isn't like him. . ."_ I thought. He was always up and about, but I could tell that something was wrong. I felt his face. It felt cold as ice. "Ryou?" I listened for his breathing, but I only heard my own. I then listened for his heartbeat, but heard nothing. My eyes grew wide. _"No. This can't be!"_ I thought. "Ryou!" I hugged him, crying harder then ever. My delight, enchanting, true, pure, innocent, and genuine snow angel was . . . _Gone_ . . .

_And I Give it all away   
Just To have somewhere To go To   
Give it all away   
To have someone To come home To_


	3. 1000 Words

Hello! Back with another short story. Since I've wrote one about YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou; I decided to write one on MaixJounochi. I think that they make a cute couple. Don't you think so? Anyways, I might write one on MaixSeto or maybe SetoxShizka! Hahahaha! How funny. I think MaixSeto look cute together too, but  that's just my opinion; then again JoeyxMai look way cuter. Hahaha! What do you think? Should I write one of them? I can write a sad verison of MaixJounochi or a happy one.  Maybe I'll write a sad one and then a happy one. Yea, Maybe I'll do that. Maybe I won't do that. We'll see first. It's all depending how you reviewers think of this story. Anyways, this story is about how Jounochi and Mai got together. Kawaii Ne? Uh, I think I should stop rambling now and let you read the story ne? The song for this story is "1000 no Kotoba Wa" By Koda Kumi.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "1000 no Kotoba Wa" or YGO, but I do own Spring Rain and Winter Tears!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Kimi no kotoba wa**

**Yume no yasashisa kana?**

**USO wo zenbu**

**Oikakushiteru**

**ZURUI yo ne**

- - - Jounochi POV - - - 

I laughed along with my friends as we hung out at Yugi's house. We did this every weekend. We would go to Yugi's house and hangout, but sometimes we would go someplace. Yugi and Anzu continued to make fun of Honda. He was trying to think of a way to date Miho. I smiled. This was a regular day or at least that was what I thought it was. Battle city had ended a while a ago and Yami had returned to the land of the dead. He had returned to Osirus. I knew we would miss him. I didn't even want him to go, neither did Anzu, Honda, but most of all Yugi didn't want him to go. They had become lovers, but he promised Yugi that he would try his best to come back. I looked at Yugi and I wondered how he could survive the pain in his heart. He might look weak, but to me he's the strongest person I ever meet. I'm still in pain and I probably always will be the weak one. 

**Tabidatsu kimi ni**

**Sameta senaka misete**

**Kiiteita yo**

**Hitori tatakau no?**

**ZURUI yo ne**

I still remember what happened. Mai left after the Battle City tournment ended. Mai said that she would come back and visit us. I regret just saying good-bye to her and that I should have said something more or atleast I should have . . . gave her something. Should I have kissed her good-bye? Maybe she would have killed me if I did. I regret letting her go. I regret saying good-bye to her. There's no way that I could get her out my mind. Her smile, her eyes, her personality, her everything is just tearing my heart up. I wanted to see her again, but I doubt that I would ever see her again. I have no clue where she went after Battle City. I don't even know if she has a home to go to. I think that I should have at least asked for her number so I would be able to hear her voice and know how she's doing instead of going through this pain everyday. 

**"Kaettekuru kara"**

**Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe**

**Iji hatte**

**Tsuyoi FURI**

**Toki wo modoshite**

**Sakebeba yokatta?**

**Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?**

**Ima wa dekiru **

**Donna koto mo**__

- - - Mai POV - - - 

"My turn and I draw!" I drew a card and looked at it. _"Harpy Lady. Good draw."_ I thought as I looked at my hand. I had Elegant Egotisc. I looked at my opponet. Before the Duel started, I was able to find some information on him. He was in high school and his name is Li. He was from America and came here to Japan to duel in the finals. I had also made it into the finals and this was going to be the last turn. "I play Harpy Lady and Elegant Egotisc to make the Harpie Lady Sisters! Direct Attack the player!" I ordered. With the last blow, my opponet fell. Once again I had won the tournment. I left the stage and started leaving the duel stadium. Every tournment that I joined, I won. I had lost count of how many tournments I had won. I continued walking down the hall and heard Li talking. "Wow. Miss Mai was really amazing and a great duelist! I hope that I would be able to duel her again!" Joey said as he walked down the hall. "Hahaha, but I doubt you'll win." A friend said, teasing Li. I looked at my duel disk. I still wore it even though Battle City had ended. Many times, I had wanted to destroy this Duel Disk, but I realized that it contained too many memories to be thrown away. It had the memories of my first duel, the finals and . . . memories of Jounochi saving me even though sometimes it might cost his own life. 

****

**_Ienakatta_**

**_1000 no kotoba wo_**

**_Haruka na_**

**_Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo_**

**_Tsubasa ni kaete_**

Jounochi. That name reminds me of him. That person who gave me more then I should have ever gotten. He showed me alot of things. One was friends and the other . . . love. He had gotten rid of my loneliness and given me something to fill it up with. I remembered the duel with John Cloud. The ninja Duelist. I realized that this duel was the duel that Jounochi had actually shown a part of himself that I had never seen before. I felt happy when I saw it, but all ended too soon. I would never forget about him. After Battle City had ended, I ended up going to America to test some new games. I came back to Domino Japan to look for Jounochi. I joined tournments after another just to look for him, hoping that he would join one of them. I walked outside the Dueling Stadium and Spring Rain had started to fall. I continued walking down the street. I didn't care what the hell happened to me. A lovestruck fool, looking for her love. I smiled at the thought of that, alas it was true. I was just a lovestruck fool, looking for her love. My body felt cold from the rain, but Jounochi came to me and I no longer felt cold. I felt his warmth and his love. Is this the pain that I deserved?

**Ienakatta**

**1000 no kotoba wa**

**Kizutsuita**

**kimi no senaka ni yorisoi**

**dakishimeru**__

- - - Jounochi POV - - - 

"Jounochi! Wake up!" I felt myself falling from the couch. "Ow. . ." I rubbed my head in pain. I looked up to see Yugi, Anzu and Honda looking at me and laughing. I sat up and smiled. The thought of Mai had taken over me again. "Jounochi, Are you okay?" I looked at Yugi. "Yea. I'm fine." I replied as I looked out the window. Spring Rain was raining. I then remember a myth about Spring Rain. When Spring rain falls, a wish is usually granted. Maybe this might be the chance I need for Mai to come back. "I just need some fresh air." I said quickly as I went outside the Kame Shop. I looked at the sky. There were clouds, but not enough to cover the stars and the moon shined through the clouds. _"I wondered if Mai is looking at the same moon I'm looking at."_  I wondered. I heard the door to the Kame Shop open. "Jouno-" "Anzu. I think he just needs sometime alone." Yugi said quietly as he closed the door. "But it's raining and . . ." Anzu's voice muffled as the door closed. I thanked Yugi inside of me. He was right. I needed sometime to myself. A full year had passed since Battle City. If I can wait for a year for Mai to return then maybe I can wait for another . . . I think. I sighed to myself. It was all a lie. Everyday I lied to myself saying that Mai would come back. During Battle city, Yugi and Yami had noticed that I was going through alot of pain. Back then, they would talk to me about what was going on, but I just lied about it and said that I was fine and didn't need any help. I had to get my mind set on saving Mai. That was how determined I was. That was how much I wanted to save her. That was how much I loved her.

**Yume no tsuduki wa**

**Kimi wo omoinagara**

**Ano hi no koto**

**Wasureta furishite**

**ZURUI yo ne**__

I dreamt of her everynight coming back to me, but right when I'm about to embrace her; everything disappears. I usually wake up, reaching out for her telling her not to go. I did everything I could to get her off my mind, but nothing ever worked. She just kept on coming back and I knew that I was in love. I loved everyting about her. I would never give her up. I would never give up the hope of her coming back, but latly it's been dissolving. The memory of her was disappering and everything about her was getting murky. _"No! You can't forget about her Jounochi!"_  I yelled to myself in my mind. That was true. I never allowed myself to forget about her even if it killed me. I then started to run. Where I was heading towards, I had no clue. Spring Rain was all that I felt and saw. After a while, I stopped running and started panting for air. I looked around and realized that I was at the local park. No was ever here during the rain. _"Maybe Mai might here. . ."_  I said to myself in my minded, but I sighed. I was just dreaming, but Mai was my first real love. It might be hard to believe, but to me; she was my first true love. That was why I would never forget about her.

**"Tegami wo kaku kara"**

**Shisen sorashita kimi no koe**

**iji hatte**

**Tsuyoi FURI**

**Toki wo modoshite**

**Okoreba yokatta?**

**Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara?**

**Ima wa dekiru**

**Donna koto mo**__

- - - Mai POV - - - 

I continued walking down the street with the Duel Disk still on my wrist. My clothes were wet and it was getting colder. I looked up into the sky. The moon was shining brightly and it showed any and every path that I can talk. Inside of me, there was no room for lights. My light had left. My light was Jounochi. He was my true love and I had to go back to him. He meant the world to me. I couldn't look at him when I was driving away from him at the Domino Pier. It was painful, but I put on a face to lie about how I really felt. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had too. I had no choice. I had no home to go to. That was another reason why I joined those tournments. I wanted a home to go too, but they never really felt like home. Home to me is being with Jounochi and being embraced by him. That was home to me. I wanted to tell him so many things. I wish I could send him my words, but that was impossible. He probably forgot about me. I could have dated anyone I wanted, but I didn't want too. I wanted to stay loyal to Jonochi. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be his. I thought that it was pretty strange for a girl like me to go after a High school boy. I thought it was strange and wouldn't be right, but after a while I can tell that he was more mature then any other men that I know, even though he may be childish at times. He given me so much that I just wanted to break down. Sometimes, I think that I should even give up on finding him. The hope was beginning to disappear. Maybe I should let go of him. Maybe I should give up hope. Maybe I should move on.

**Kikoeteru?**

**1000 no kotoba wo**

**Mienai**

**Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo**

**Tsubasa ni kaete**

Many times I almost gave up hope. Many times. Too many too count. The thought of him had given me hope. He was my hope, my life, and my love. I never had any friends and my parents died when I was young. The only family that I actually had was my Harpy Ladies. I cared for them more then I cared for myself. I loved them, but when Jounochi came. He showed me a different life. A life that he had and the life that I had never felt before. For that I was happy. For that I was sad. For that I wanted him. I was still walking down the street. I noticed a boy standing in the rain. _"Why is he in the rain?"_  I wondered to myself. _"Is he crazy?"_  I disregarded him from my mind. Why would I care for some boy standing in the street, but then my eyes grew as I heard someone calling my name. _"Jounochi. . . Is that you?"_  I wondered and started running towards the direction of the voice that I heard it from. _"Jounochi!!"_

**Kikoeteru?**

**1000 no kotoba wa**

**Tsukareta**

**Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi**

**Dakishimeru**__

- - - Jounochi POV - - - 

I looked at the sky again. I usually wondered why I let her go. Was I just stupid to let her go? Maybe I was stupid. I wanted to know if she was safe or not. What if she was already has someone else? What if she was already married?! All these thoughts of her being with someone else really kills me. Standing right there I just wanted to Die. I didn't want to feel this pain anymore, but I realized that pain was also my happiness. I couldn't give it away. It sucks when your pain is also your happiness because you wonder if you'll ever separate the two and just feel happiness and not pain. I continued standing out there in the rain. _"Spring rain and Winter Tears. . .I wish for Mai to come back to me . . ."_  I wished inside of me. For a few moments everything was quiet, but the rage that I felt withing me grew. The rage of letting her go. I wanted to scream at myself. Why did I let her leave? "MAI!!! WHY?! WHY DID YOU GO?!" I screamed out loud. I didn't care who heard me. I wanted to satisfy my anger. "YOU BETTER COME BACK MAI!!" I yelled out again as tears started to fall. "IF YOU DON'T. . . I'll-I'll never forgive you. . ."

**Ienakatta**

**1000 no kotoba wo**

**Lalalala..**

**Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo**

**Tsubaksa ni kaete**

Mai kept on running and stopped when arrived at the park. _"This . . . This is where the voice lead me!"_ Mai said to herself as she looked around. She then saw a blond haired boy and he was crying. Mai was panting, but wildly she thought if it was Jounochi. Her heart was pounding harder then ever. She walked over to him. The boy didn't bother to look up who it was. "What do you want?" He asked. Mai's eyes grew wide. That voice sounded much too familier. "Jounochi. . ." Mai said softly. Jounochi stopped crying and his eyes grew. He looked up. "Mai?" Jounochi said with a tone of confusion. "Jounochi!" Mai cried out as she hugged him and they fell down to the muddy ground. Mai was on top of Jounochi. She looked him in the eye and Jounochi looked at her back. Jounochi saw a year of pain in those purple eyes and Mai saw the longing of her in his brown eyes. Jounochi then motioned Mai to get off him and they sat up while Mai leaned on him. They were both quiet in the Spring Rain. Jonochi then noticed the Duel Disk still on her wrist. "You still wear that?" Jounochi asked while looking at the Duel Disk and then at Mai. Mai looked at it. "I still do. This holds more memories then I can remember." Mai replied to him. Just then Jounochi slipped his hand under the Duel Disk and pushed the button that hold it together. He slipped the Duel Disk off her wrist and held it away from Mai. "Jounochi! Give that back to me!! I'm still a Duelist!" Mai said as she tried to reach for her disk. "Mai, Your no longer a Duelist. A time for that has passed." Jounochi said as he calmed her down and looked into her violet eyes. "But I have too! That's-" But then Jounochi stopped Mai from talking anymore by putting his finger on top of her lips. He shook his head. "You don't have to duel anymore. You have friends who help and support you of what you want." Jounochi said as he looked up into the clouded skies. Mai looked at Jounochi. It was hard to believe that someone like him can be so childish, but serious at the same time. Mai smiled. _"Maybe what's why I love him."_ Mai thought. "Jounochi. . ." "Yea Mai?" Mai leaned on his shoulder. "What do you wish for?" Mai asked softly to him. Jounochi's eyes grew wide. He couldn't tell her that he wished for her. It was just too embrassing. "Nothing really." He said quickly. Mai looked at Jounochi. "Well, I think we should go back to the Kame Shop." He said as he started to get up. "They'll all be hap-" "Jounochi!" He stopped talking and looked at Mai. Jounochi realized that Mai was crying. "Mai. . ." Jounochi went over to her and hugged her. "You didn't know what I did for you. I entered tournments after another hoping that you would be in one of them. I just wanted to see and talk to you again. I missed you alot." Mai said as tears streamed down her face. Jounochi looked at her. "Mai, was that your wish? To see me again?" He asked and Mai nodded in reply. "My wish was for you to come back to me and for you to stay with me forever." Jounochi said quietly. Mai's eyes grew wide. "Mai, I don't like admitting things, but you are my first love . . . "Jounochi said, his voice leveled to a whisper. Mai smiled when she heard those words. Just then Jounochi lifted her face up to his and Mai soon realized that their lips were finally meeting each other. 

**Kikoeteru?**

**1000 no kotoba wa**

**Lalalala..**

**Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi**

**Lalalalala....**

_When Spring Rain falls, a wish is granted and sometimes the wish comes true. Winter Tears have fallen, but in the end the Spring Rain comes and brushes away Winter Tears; telling Winter Tears not to cry anymore because Spring Rain will make everything better._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

There!! Finished!! Take that my muses!! Muahahahahaha!! Anyways, if you hve any request of who you like to see together, please leave it in the review or email me!! Thank you and Meiling Yuki Li is signing out!!


End file.
